


Poem

by AlwayzHuman



Series: Reveals [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Max ships them, Reveal, Valentine's Day Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Chat gets the chance to say his poem to Ladybug.





	Poem

**Poem**

Ladybug released the, now, purified butterfly ing to air with her signature "Bye bye little butterfly" and "miraculous Ladybug". Kim returned to himself after being freed from becoming Dark Cupid. The two heroes then proceeded with their fist bump ritual before Ladybug's earrings beeped, warning her about her detransformation. The red heroine began to run to hide when her partner stopped her.

"Wait! Ladybug! I gotta tell you something," Chat said, wanting to tell her his feelings. She stopped running when she heard her partner and turned to look at him, thinking it was going to be about the kiss.

"Look, the kiss… I had to break the spell or-"

"What? A kiss? What kiss? No," he decided he would come back to that later. "I just wanted to say-" He was interrupted by his ring beeping.

"Look out, Chat Noir. Your ring is flashing." Chat glared at his ring (and Plagg) for interrupting his confession.

"Your's too," he said, pointing at Ladybug. She laughed, arms crossed.

"We're about to turn into pumpkins. And personally, I'd rather not see that." She goes to run again but Chat dashes forward and grabs her wrist. "Chat," Ladybug scolds.

"Your hair is as dark as night, your pretty blue-bell eyes." Ladybug froze and stared at her partner in disbelief. She recognized those words. "I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Everyday we see each other, I hope that you'll be mine. Together our love could be so true. Please, will you be my Valentine?" She couldn't think straight. Those were the words in Adrien's poem, yet Chat Noir use those exact words just now. She couldn't process it. He was Adrien and she knew it. Her poem. It was a reply to his. She needs to reply to him. She is about to turn back.

"I already replied to you," Ladybug whispered. "Although I didn't realize it at the time." Chat gave her a confused look. She will have to explain more later. With that settled in her mind, she dashed away and moments later, he did too.

"What do you think she meant, Plagg?" Adrien asked his kwami after de-transforming. The kwami shrugged and whined about wanting more cheese. Meanwhile, Marinette was just around the corner of the mailbox.

"Are you sure about this, Marinette?" Tikki asked from inside her purse.

"Yes, and then I can tell him in class tomorrow," Marinette said. "It isn't fair that I found out who he is and he still doesn't know who I am."

"What about Alya? Won't she find it weird that you're not stuttering in front of him all of a sudden?"

"Probably but I'll figure it out," the bluenette answered as she began to walk home.

MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML

Marinette was able to make it to school early for once and noticed Adrien in a good mood. He had found and read her card. He knew what Ladybug had meant now and he had realized that she now knew his identity. She was sure that he had also realized that she had answered him before he even told her in person. Adrien, Marinette, Nathaniel, Juleka, and Rose were the only ones in the class at that particular moment. Rose was busy telling Juleka about all the Valentines she had gotten and given away and Nathaniel was either sleeping or drawing. Marinette couldn't tell which. The bluenette thought this was the perfect time to say her reply to him, especially since Marinette got a lecture from Alya yesterday about whether she signed her name or not. Marinette still didn't remember whether she did or not.

"Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green." Adrien seemed to stiffen from what Marinette could see, showing that she had his attention. "I look at you and wonder, your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true." Adrien finally turned to look at her, recognition of both the poem and girl behind him shining through his eyes. "Together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." Adrien opened and closed his mouth, wanting to say something but not able to form the words. Marinette decided to tease him a little bit. "Bug got your tongue, Chaton?" Marinette giggled when his face turned red. Alya walked through the door in that moment and greeted the bluenette.

"Hey girl! Did you remember whether or not you signed that card yet?" Alya asked, waving at her friend. The ombre haired reporter noticed Adrien's stare locked on Marinette and decided she would investigate him after class. Throughout all of class, Adrien had troubles paying attention to the lesson when his lady was RIGHT BEHIND HIM! Not only that, but she KNEW it was driving him crazy. He could hear her muffled giggles every time the teacher called on him when he was most distracted. The bell to class ended and Marinette raced out of the room before he had a chance to stop her. The rest of the week went like that too. Either she was talking to other classmates or she was rushing away from the blond. He knew she was doing this on purpose too! How? She started wearing cuter clothes to school that she based off of him. Chat Noir sundress. Chat Noir Sweater. One day she even wore a headband with cat ears on it with another Chat Noir dress. He KNEW she was trying everything she could to drive him crazy. SHE EVEN CONFIRMED IT DURING ONE OF THEIR AKUMA BATTLES! After a week of her avoiding him, which Alya and Nino found funny, Adrien finally got tired of it. As soon as the bell rang for lunch, he was ready. Marinette tried to dash out of the classroom again but the blond model grabbed her hand and stopped her before she could get away again.

"Not so fast, M'Lady," Adrien said, standing from his seat and slowly pulling her closer. She didn't resist him, only smirked at him. All he planned was to finally catch her and talk to her but know that he had her, he didn't know what to say. Neither heroes realized the entire class, even the teacher, were watching to see what he was going to do. Chloe expected Adrien to make fun of Marinette but everyone else wanted to see them finally get together. Even Sabrina secretly wanted them to get together. It was silent for several minutes before someone finally said something to break the silence.

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY AGRESTE!" Everyone turned to look at Max with surprise. "What? Just because I like numbers, math, and video games doesn't mean I'm not into romance too. Besides, it is easy to see how much they both like each other. Adrien was pouting when Marinette would teasingly avoid him and she would only do that to get his attention." Everyone turned back to the couple at the front. Marinette was giggling at Adrien's pout before the blond made a huge smile appear on his face.

"You know, Max did just give me orders," Adrien said to Marinette, making her look back to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Adrien, what are yo-" Marinette was interrupted by Adrien's lips on her's. The entire class, with the exception of Chloe (who elbowed Sabrina), cheered for their friends.


End file.
